Crash and Forget
by I'veSeenStrangerThingsBefore
Summary: When Mike finally gets his License the only thing he's excited about is taking El on a ride. Little does he know that might never happen again…..
1. Highway Don't Care

Crash and Forget

Hello Everyone! Omg I don't know where to start, for years I've been wanting to write stories of shows/ movies I have read over the years, I started reading fanfiction in like 2009-2010ish maybe? Idk, I was OBESSED with Twilight for years and so did my obsession with Fanfiction. Over the years I've indulged in some small story writings( I never published them) just some stories I wrote about things I enjoy reading/ writing about. ANYWAAAAYS, enough about me, now since the premier of Stranger Things my life has been consumed of anything ST… Literally. I've read like almost every ST fanfiction out there, more than once (I'm guilty). I follow practically every big ST Fandom account. And then some. Anyways, I wanted to write some of the stories I've been dying to write for almost 2 and a half years now. Get Ready, if you like long detailed stories then you have come to the right place. The first chapter is kinda small but don't worry the story will get better and lingerThis is my very first Fanction story, I will be posting on Archive of Our Own in about a week or so. Anyways (omg I gotta come up with a better transition word then anyways) … Enjoy Crash and Forget.

{ Intro }

When Mike finally gets his License the only thing he's excited about is taking El on a ride. Little does he know that might never happen again…..

PSA: I want to give A hhhhhhhuuuuuugeeeee shout out to the people who have inspired me such as, Calpurnia011,

FioSummers, StrangerThingsGal, rosswrites , KittenCorrosion, everybreatheverymove FangirlingStrangerThings, FataChica , JoMo3, Topanagamatthews, Hannaberrie, BinarySunrise, Cali-chan(girls_are_weird), dizzyfinn, Maiasaura, North_lit_8 , AJ_Hepburn and Lovelyscarcastic

Chapter 1

"Highway Don't Care"

"Jesus Christ, finally!", Mike said, he had been counting down the days till he finally got his license. He would be the first one to get his license out of the party. He had so many idea's he wanted to do. His parents got him a used car, not that he minded, it was car at the end of the day. He wanted to drive home from the DMV but his mother wouldn't allow him to drive. "Now Michael, since you got your license there are going to be some ground rules to oblige by" said Karen. Mike was in a day dream and didn't quite catch what his mother just said. " Huh? What? Uhhh okay what is it" mike shrugged but looked at his mother confused. "Okay Number One. You are only allowed to be out till 8:00 on school nights and 9:30 on the weekends" _Seriously? 9:30 on the weekends? Does she forget I'm 17 almost 18?_ Mike thought to himself." Oh okay Mom sounds good" mike mumbled but enough for Karen to hear. "Number two, you can't have all your friends in the car at once, you are a new driver Michael, and that many people for a new driver is dangerous" stated Karen. Mike Shot up from is slouched position in the passenger seat. " Oh what? Really? Mom I'll be okay, really, you don't need to w-" mike said but Karen cut him off saying "Absolutely not Michael! Maybe when you have more experience driving, then you can have more than one person in the car but as of right now there can only be you and one other person, okay?" Mike dully nodded his head in defeat, there was no point in arguing with his mother. Maybe he'll have to be sneaky and.. "Okay number 3, the last rule. I know you and El are going to be driving a lot together but just be aware of your surroundings when she in the car, I know you can get… distracted by her…" Mike slumped down even further into the seat if that was even possible. He looked at his mother and grumbled "That's not true! Well maybe she's absolutely beautiful and stunning and…" Karen looked at her son and shook her head but laughed. The rest of the ride home was quiet, besides the light music playing in the back round. When they both got home, Mike opened the car door and practically ran inside the house. When Mike reached his room he closed his door and picked up his Walk-Men and jumped on the bed. "El, I have great news….over" mike said excited. In seconds his favorite sound ever came over the Walk- Men, "Hi Mike….over" His face hurt already from smiling over her say his name.. it will never get old he told himself. "Guess what?! I passed the test El! Oh my god I'm sooo excited! Over…" "Really Mike oh wow cool, I am so proud of you…over" "You have no idea how happy I am! I can officially drive anywhere without my parents now! Thank god! Some time it could be a lot….. sometimes … over" El chuckled at his statement. His heart beaded so fast and his whole body felt like it was on fire when she giggled like that, that was the many things he loved about her. "You know what that means right? We can drive together now…. alone… over…" he smirked when he said that and at that moment his head was coming up with ideas of what El and him can do in the car…. "well, I like the sound of that… oh! we can buy eggos now all the time without asking Hopper or your parents anymore! …..over." Mike couldn't hold back his laughter and bursted out laughing. You would think that after 5 years she would have outgrown her obsession with eggos by now. He was always mistaken. Mike looked over at his alarm clock on his nightstand table, the clock read 4:15. It was the weekend, so he didn't have school the next day and he really wanted to take El on a drive, and with his new rules he could be out till 9:30." Hey El, do you think Hopper would let you, let me take you on a drive? It wouldn't be long, we could stop in town and get some eggos and come back here and eat them here after if you wanted too...over" there was a high squeal over the Walker and he knew at that point that was a yes. "I just need to ask Hopper if that's okay, I don't see why not though, and if he doesn't say yes, I'll make him say yes, don't worry mike, I got it under control, over…." Mike sighed and looked over at his night stand table and looked at the college of pictures of El and Him over the years. "Okay El, I'll be over there around 4:30ish, I love you…Over" "I love you too Mike, Over and out." Mike pulled down the antenna and put the Walk-Men on his bed. He then looked back to the collage of pictures of El and Him. The first was a picture of them when they were around 13-14 years old, they were both sitting on the couch sleeping, el was on top of mike, her head nestled into the crook of his neck with her hands around his neck, and Mike was dangling off the couch holding on to EL's waist with the blanket on her and barley on him. The second was a picture when they were 15 years old and it was in the fall and him and El had just gotten Hot Coco and they were smiling like idiots right before El Leaned on her tip toes to kiss off some Hot Coco that was still on his lips. The third one was of them when they were 16 on New Years eve. They were dressed for the occaction with mike wearing black slacks with a aburn sweater, while El wore a half skin tight / flowly blue dress and clung to her in all right places but looking acceptable it had just turned the new year and Mike bent down and scooped up El and Kissed her like no tomorrow, El having one arm around his neck and the other one cradling his jaw. He sighed and smiled at the pictures, remembering all the memories they have made over the years. He loved her so much that he couldn't contain it sometimes, he would just smile and start crying, not because he was sad but because he was so deeply in Love with El Hopper that he couldn't hold in sometimes. He shook his head and started to get up from bed when he remembered that maybe he could add more pictures to the collage now, of them driving around together. He smiled at that idea and went over to his dresser and grabbed his camera and his keys and ran downstairs to get into his car and pick up El. " This is going to be so much fun!" he said outload, but little did he know when he drove off that this would possibly the last time he would be home and be driving with the love of his life El.


	2. Could end in burning flames or paradise

Hi everyone, my mind is going a mile a minute with all these ideas and everything! I will try to post daily if not weekly, school is staring soon but hey it's all goooood.

*****PSA: FYI from this point on in the story there will be some extreme to light gruesome details to maybe smut, depending how the story… you guys ready, it's going to be a bumpy ride…..*********

!ALSO THERE IS SMUT AND SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!

Chapter 2

Could End in Burning flames or Paradise

MIKES POV

"Bye Mom I'll be back before 9:30, El and I are going for a ride, see you later!" Mike yelled before to slammed the door shut and ran into his car. He opened his car door and jumped into the driver's seat. He put his car keys in and just sat in the car, looking at his car, _My car!_ He thought to himself. For his first car it was good, _better than a grandma car_ I told myself. It was a 1988 Audi 80. I wasn't crazy about the moss green color, _it's just a color at least it's not like purple_ I shrugged to myself. I was playing with the radio trying to find a station I liked, when suddenly I found a song I've heard a couple of times, Desire by U2. I smiled while I listen to the lyrics, my mind immediately going to El. I turned my head beams on and pulled out of the driveway. El's house was only 10 minutes away from my house, more like 5 minutes now because I can drive.

When I pulled into the long drive way to the cabin I could see the smoke from the chimney and the dull lights from within the house. It was still light out but it in a couple of hours it would be dark. When I pulled up the house I didn't have time to walk to the door, all I see is El running towards me. She jumps into my arms, I stumble back from the amount of force and the unexpected welcome. I wrap my arms around her waist while her legs are around my waist and her arms are securely wrapped around my neck. The next thing I know is that she is kissing me, her hands roam to my hair slightly pulling it making me release a slight grown. She then bits my lower lip begging for entrance and I don't even think twice about it. She then slicks her tong to mine and it's her turn to release a low groan. It doesn't last long, one of the reasons it doesn't is because Hopper pretends to cough. El looks back to her dad and rolls her eyes and slips down from my body. She then turns around to her dad and says, "Dad, we've been dating since we were 12, we are now 17! You really should get over this weird thing you have when me and Mike kiss!" she huffs and crosses her arms against her chest and gives her best annoyed look. Hopper looks at her then me, I instantly feel like I'm going to sink right into the ground or have Hopper throw daggers at me. Hopper rolls his eyes at El," yeah yeah kid, well you're still my little girl and I gotta protect you from boys" Hopper said while looking at me, I gulp looking at the ground. " I Hate to break it to ya dad, but there isn't any other boys, just a boy, and that's Mike, so what you just said is invalid" Hopper and El have a staring contest before Hopper caves in, " Alright kid, Just be careful and have fun, you hear that Wheeler, BE CARFUL, and no fun" I gulp, " y-y-y-e-s-s- S-i-i-r-r-" I say terrified. " DAD! Stop, we will back later, okay? Everything will be okay, I promise okay? I love you dad I'll see you later on tonight" El says before she grabs my hand. "Bye H-o-o-p-p-er, I mean, S-s-s-i-i-r-.." I say after I close the door for El and walk to the driver's side. As soon as I close my door, I hit the gas pedal and drive away from the cabin.

El giggles and I look at her, "what's so funny Hopper?" El's giggles turn into a belly laugh. "You would think after 5 years you would understand my dad and only know he's kidding, he likes you mike." That's when I start laughing," yeah well he has a weird way of showing it sometimes…." I glare out the windshield. El huffs before she grabs my thigh and says, "It doesn't matter if he likes you, I Love you and that's all you need to care about," she shifts a little bit to kiss my check. I smile into her kiss, trying to concentrate on the road. "El I'm trying to concentrate here!" she giggles against my cheek and lingers the kiss and moves to my ear, "sorry" she says all breathy and then sits down in her seat. She looks over at me and gives me one of her smirks before goes to look at the window. If I wasn't driving right now I would have dove at her and kissed her senseless. I then smirked to myself, before we go home or any time we were alone in the car I wanted to try a few things…

About 10 minutes later we arrived at the grocery store. El jumped out of the car before I could open the door for her. I quickly followed her. Not even 10 seconds before we entered the store I hear an irritating voice that I know oh so well." Well, Well Well look do we have here, the weirdo and frog face" Troy says while clapping slowly while approaching us. El grabs my hand and glares at Troy," What Troy…" El says all pissed off. I chucked at her tone at voice because Troy by now should know to leave El and I alone. "What's so funny Wheeler? The only funny thing here is you too soo there's no reason for you to be laughing!" he practically spits in my face. I then glare at him and clench my fists. El's gently tugs my arm, "Mike lets go, we don't have the time to play his games, after all he's the child here…" "What the fuck did you just say to me bitch?!" Troy yells. " Excuse me? Didn't' your mother raise you not to speak to women like that… oh wait sorry, she didn't' because she doesn't know anything else besides being the towns bitch!" I yell in Troy's face. The next thing I know is that I shove troy hard, making him loose his balance a little, not expecting me to do anything, but he had no right to talk to El like that. Before he gets his footing, I shove him again harshly and again till we are outside in the parking lot. I then Kick his shin hard, making him scream to the ground clutching his shin. I then kneel to the ground keeping eye contact to him and say, "don't you ever, EVER speak to El like that again?! You hear me?!". I Then kick his shin again and he yelps in pain. I then grab his collar and get right to face and darkly say," we aren't kids any more Troy…. You can't hurt me or my girlfriend anymore… the only one who's hurting right now is you… who's the punk now?" I then throw him on the ground and I kick his other shin extra hard, I could have sworn I heard a crack. I then see troy clutch both of his shins and actually crying. "Now if I wear you I would get outta here before someone see's you are crying because you got messed around by a " dork ", I wouldn't want your reputation to got to shit after what I just did to you….." Troy then glares at me with his red stained face. "Fine Wheeler! This isn't over, far from it!" he slowly gets up hobbling away, "oh I think it is…" I smirk to turn around to see El with an unrecognized facial expression.

El's POV

Watching what Mike just did…. something inside of me switched on. Mike naturally is a non-aggressor, always taken on the abuse, but seeing him take justice into his own hands. The hands I so deeply love, doing the things that has been done to his whole life did something to me. I just started in awe at him. I usually don't condone violence but somehow when mike gets like that it (which he never does since I've been with him) weirdly a turn me on. I probably looked like a complete idiot, but I didn't care. We were in the parking lot in front of the grocery store and everything with eggos was erased from my mind, I only had mike on my mind. "El? I'm so sorry you had to see that, I can't believe my anger got in the way! What was I thinking?! I wasn't actually thinking, I just couldn't take it anymore and when he spoke to you like that I …" mike rambled on before I practically tackled him to his car. I pushed him to the side of the car facing away from prying eyes.

I grabbed his shoulders and dragged him to me, so were flush against one another. I then wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his lips to mine. Are kisses aren't usually like this, they are usually start slow and gain traction but no, not this time. I wanted raw and real, and quick. I brought my hands into his hair and tugged it the way he liked it and when he gasped and took advantage of his disoriented state and plunged my tong with his, causing him to grunt and moan. While I was attacking his mouth, I put my left leg around his hip and tugged him towards me, so there was so extra room between us. He then grabbed my hips and rolled his hips into mine. I was practically coming undone at the seams. I was now panting and with this new emotion I was feeling it didn't help the fact that I wanted to jump his bones. I stopped kissing him and ran my mouth to his neck, "What you did back there to Troy" I nodded with my head while still assaulting his neck, "was nothing I've ever seen you do before" I then nipped his neck causing him to groan. I then kissed from his ear to his Adams apple," that Mike, was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen you do" I then went back to kissing him, slowly than before but still passionate. I pulled away to look at him. His eyes were a mixture of confusion and love and lust. I gulped and breathed heavily while he started at me. He didn't say anything, but he bent down to my ear and said," good to know for the future to turn you on," he laughed and kissed my neck, "I'll just bring out bad boy Wheeler out just for you" I didn't have time to respond. He grabbed me by my ass and switched me, taking his position from earlier, me against the car while he was now flushed against me. He then caged me in putting his arms against my head and looking at me before he rolled his hips into mine causing me to whimper and moan. He then started kissing me while rolling his hips into me. This new side of mike was new and hot. Almost too hot me handle at this moment. " Mi-i-k-k-e-e" I half whimper as he now attacks my neck and collar bones. " W-e-e-e s-s-s-h-h-o-u-l-l-d g-g-g-o-o- s-s-s-o-o-m-m-e-e w-w-h-e-r-r-e-e a-a-a-n-n-d-d- f-i-n-n-i-i-s-s-h-h t-h-i-i-s" He he now grinding his hips into mine and I all about loose it," oh we should?" he asks me still in that dark,lustly voice. I can only nod because the rest of my body is wobbling and can't function correctly. The next thing I know is that I somewhere end up in the passenger's seat and mikes already on the driver's seat, driving somewhere. I look around the car trying to catch my breath and fail miserably when I feel mikes hand on my thigh rubbing circles…..

Somehow Mike manage to keep his attention on the road, but his hand was till on my thigh rubbing circles. At this point I was shaking from all I was feeling and I know felt me shaking because he kept smirking but his eye never leaving the road. It was then when I closed my eyes to control attempt to calm down my body that I felt his hand go up my thigh, to where my shorts started. I started humming and I gripped anything in front of me. I then started to heavy breath and whimper again. Mike then dragged his hand from to my leg lightly causing goosebumps to erupt my body. He then landed on my stomach just below my bellybutton. While we have done this before this was nothing compared to right now, we've done this in his bed, my bed, his basement but never while he was driving or anything remotely similar to this right now. His eyes were still glued to the road, but he knew what he was doing. He slowly dipped his hands into my shorts and under my underwear. My breath hitched and his hands touched where I was currently aching. He then slowly so slowly starts to explore. I felt all over the place. My body was on fire but at the same time I felt freezing and I felt like I was flying but I also felt like I couldn't move.

My body was still shaking, and my legs started to twitch. I groaned and bit my lip, at this time mike looked at me and I looked at him and if I thought I was done minutes before I was 100000% sure I was completely done now. He managed to pull over the road in a hidden place on the road, completely covered by the darkening forest. My eyes went wide when I saw him crawl into the back seat and then looked back at me coolly. I was trying to wrap my head around what was happening right now but I that point I stopped thinking and just acted. I pounced on him roughly and grabbed his head crushing my lips to his. I startled him causing him to groan. I smirked at him and this timed I rolled my hips into his and feeling some I oh so recognized. I cupped his head in my hands and put everything I had in me into kissing him like it was my last alive. I then trailed my hands down to his shoulders then to this chest and started to rub his chest. I brought my lips to neck and started to undo his buttons on his shirt. When I got done with his buttons I pushed off his shirt exposing his chest. I brought my lips to his chest and slowly brought it down to his navel. I then looked up and saw something else I never saw from him before, a new level of lust… I gulped, and I kissed my way up his chest to his neck and nipped, "you like that babe?" he was only able to nod slightly because I was still assaulting his neck. I then kissed my way up to his ear and said, "good" before I brought my hands to his belt to undo it. He brought his lips to my neck while I undid his belt. He then lightly grabbed my arms and asked my permission to take off my shirt. Mike grabbed my shirt and chucked it somewhere in the car. I gotten his belt undone and I got a glimpse of him, just seeing him partially got me all hot and needy. I then grabbed his shorts with and yanked them off, lifting myself off his lap for a split second before sitting back on his lap, we both groaned at the contact. I then placed my hands on his hips and so slowly pushed his underwear away. I looked down at him and then back at him and attacked him once again, in the process of me kissing me he got my shorts and my underwear off and now there was nothing blocking us.

We both just looked at one another for a second, my eye drifted to his neck, there was so many hickys on his neck and more developing by the seconds, I smirked to myself and leaned into him and kissed him slowly. He cupped my head in his hands and smiled into the kiss. I then pulled away to look at him again and he knew. He gently switched positons with me so now that I was laying in the backseat and mike was now hovering over me. I brought my hands around his neck and pulled him flush to me. I then made room for him and he so slowly moved into me. No matter how many times we do this it gets better and better every time. I grunt as he slowly moves with me, he grabbed my leg and hitches it over his hip to move better and deeper into me. I scarp my hands on his back and loudly moaning. As we move with one another I start to feel it coming, so I start moving my hips faster against him and he understands it and moves with me. We both whimper and moan and curse with one another till we come together. My arms go around his head and bring him to my mouth to kiss him, still connected but we don't move, we just kiss that felt like forever. It was me who pulled away after I needed to breath.

As we pull apart I look at his face. It's just filled with love and that's it. I cup his cheek with my hand and smile at him, " I love you so much Mike, so much…"a tear escapes my eye but he catches is with his finger, " I love you too El, Soo much too" I look at his neck and I giggle, " yeah, you might need to wear a turtle neck for while" while I touch his bruised and scarped neck. "it's okay, I'll take it, it will be a reminder of how bad boy mike turned you on" at this point I laugh at loud, smacking his shoulder, "I mean I can say the same thing to you El!" as he laughs. "aww man, hopper is going to be wondering why I'm suddenly wearing turtle necks" at this point mike pulls away me, pulling us apart causing both of two moans at the disconnect. "Ahhhh Fuck, now he has a reason to murder, I marked up and violated his daughter" he said laughing but obviously freaked out., "relax Mike… I mean I did want you to ya know, but that's besides the point, I can handle Hopper, but you can't handle Karen!" I burst out laughing and mike groans and hits his self in the face, " har har El, very funny" I giggle while I look for my clothes. I look at the dashboard and it reads 9:15. "shit mike its 9:15!" mike swivels around and looks at the clock, "fuck, shit, crap" as he says while he puts on his clothes. While we get dressed and get ready to drive I look at him again, his hair a wreck, his hickys popping out from his white t shirt his slender body _and this is all mine I_ thought to myself.

While driving home I was flickering through the radio channel and Phil Collins Groovy Kind of Love started playing. I smiled at the song while listening to the lyrics. I grabbed mikes hand and held it in my hand, staring at him, for a brief second, he looked at might with one of the best smiles and feelings I got from him., "I love you" we both said at the same time and I leaned in to kiss him really quick. When I pulled up I looked up to a terrified sight, huge white lights coming straight us, the next thing I hear is car colliding and my screams and Mikes cries….


End file.
